


Be Wise. Immunize!

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Flu Vaccination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean is sick. Cas takes care of him. It's just that simple.Prompt 1: GhostPrompt 2: Goddess





	Be Wise. Immunize!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to last year's (racier) [Don't Wait. Vaccinate!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461890) Today's plot is ripped from the headlines of my life, as it were. I'm dealing with a whole constellation of minor but upsetting health issues right now, and I haven't been able to be well enough to get my flu shot yet this year, and it's _stressing me out_ because I work retail and there are so many sneezing parents pushing their coughing kids in their strollers all through my store and I don't wanna get any sicker than I already am, yikes!!

For a heart-stopping moment, Cas thought that Dean had gone off on his own somewhere. In the darkened room, there didn't seem to be anything on their bed except a pile of discarded blankets. _Where could he possibly have gone?_ he wondered in a panic. _He can barely hold himself up to get to the toilet._

Then the pile of discarded blankets moved, and a pitiful wheeze issued from deep within them.

"Cas?" Dean groaned, his voice hoarse and breathy.

"Yes, it's me, love. How are you feeling?"

A small, bitter laugh. "Pretty much like pan-fried shit, thanks. Wassup? Sam back from that ghost hunt in Milwaukee yet?"

Cas flinched. He'd been hoping Dean wouldn't ask him about that. "...Not... _quite_ yet," he said carefully. 

Dean seized on the hesitation in his answer. "Wait, why isn't he back? What happened? It was a run of the mill haunting. Should've been a quick salt 'n' burn, in and out in a day."

"It... turned out to be a minor goddess," Cas admitted.

"A goddess??" The blankets heaved as Dean attempted to extricate himself. "Shit, we gotta--" 

A pale, woozy head popped out of the bedding, and Dean blinked when the dim light from the doorway hit his bleary eyes. As quickly as he'd sat up, he collapsed back again, too weak and dizzy to hold himself upright for long.

Cas rushed to kneel by the bed. Once he'd helped Dean arrange himself into a more comfortable position on the bed, he stroked the hair back from his boyfriend's clammy forehead. "It was just a _minor_ goddess, beloved," he murmured soothingly. "And Sam took care of her. Rowena helped. He's on his way home now, and he should be back late tonight."

“Rowena comin' back with him?” Dean asked, pressing eagerly into the coolness of Cas's hand and sighing.

“I believe so.”

“Think she can do anything to heal me? This flu is kickin' my ass, babe.” The words were accompanied by a pout so intense that Cas felt his all-too-human heart ache in sympathy.

“Well, I did ask. But she feels that it's best to let the virus run its course. She was, um, rather forceful about her reply, actually. She said it was ridiculous to waste potent magical energy and expensive spell ingredients on a nonlethal ailment that could have been prevented with a $5 flu shot.”

Dean groaned. “Ugh, don't remind me. I _know_, alright? I was gonna go get my shot last week, remember? But then there was that wraith hunt in Topeka, and it dragged on like three times longer than we thought it would, and by the time we got home from that I already had a fever and it was too late...” He coughed. “Ow, my fuckin' _throat_,” he grumbled, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“I know, dear,” Cas assured him. “And I told her as much. But her point still stands. As terrible as you feel, the flu will not kill you. You'll start to feel better soon. Don't roll your eyes at me. You _will_. You're my big strong hunter, and you can fight this nasty off all on your own.”

Despite his misery, Dean had to smile at that, and Cas smiled back at him, pleased to have brought his poor boyfriend a bit of cheer.

“There you go,” he cooed. “That's the spirit. Now, do you think you could eat a little? I have a tray in the hall for you, but I didn't want to bring it in until I was sure your stomach has settled. There's some broth with crackers, and some tea with honey and lemon...?

Dean grunted. “Yeah, I think I could handle that. Thanks for takin' care of me, babe. I know I'm not the easiest patient.”

“Nonsense, Dean. I'm grateful to be by your side. You know that if I still had my grace, I would heal you. I hate to see you suffer.” He brought the tray in, and rearranged the pillows behind Dean's head to help him sit up a bit.

“I know, Cas. And you're right. I'll get through this. It helps, having you here. But next year, I'm getting my flu shot in, like, _August_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vaccines save lives. <3
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188517020446/october-22-be-wise-immunize).


End file.
